


All Loved Up: Trouble Downstairs

by canary986



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, F/F, Fluff, Smut, alllovedup, mistress/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986
Summary: My submission for our All Loved Up Valentine's Day Challenge - The theme was service.LadyWoman came up with our prompts this time round and we had to shoehorn in as many as we could - full brief in end notes.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 67





	All Loved Up: Trouble Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is long. I tried to shorten it but I couldn’t, so get a coffee and settle in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The paper in Anne’s hand crumpled as she read Marian’s words again. She clenched her jaw, gripping the letter harder in annoyance. She’d been stationed at a lodging house in Calais for a day longer than planned, so it was fortuitous she got the letter this morning at all. The previous day’s packet was cancelled due to bad weather across the channel, so Anne was forced to stay an extra night and sail to Dover on the next scheduled crossing. By rights, she should’ve been in her carriage by now, nudging her way through Oxfordshire heading North to Yorkshire. But no, instead, she was in a rather poor Inn holding the letter from her sister that irked her so very much.

“She has no right.” Anne muttered as she paced the creaky wooden floorboards of her room.

It had been a few months since Anne had been at Shibden but she’d left everything in order, her servants, her tenants, her family. Everything had been calculated and planned meticulously until her return, which is why it vexed her so that Marian had decided to employ a new head servant. She hadn’t gone into details about what had happened with Brooks or why she left so abruptly, but Anne was frustrated. The position would need to be filled by someone competent, obedient and trustworthy and it certainly wasn’t Marian’s decision to vet someone for the post. She screwed the letter up, throwing it onto the fire that crackled next to where she stood. No, this wouldn’t do at all. As soon as Anne reached Shibden, she would have to fire her and find someone else of her own choosing. Marian was always causing her headaches, perhaps it was time to settle at Shibden and take the role of mistress of the house permanently.

“Ma’am?” A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “We’re ready to depart for Dover.”

“Good.” Anne nodded resolutely. “It appears I’ve been away too long.”

The crossing was smooth but Anne was a terrible sailor. With the docks at Calais still within sight behind them, Anne was already feeling queasy. Down in her cabin she desperately tried to distract herself by reading the morning’s newspaper but it was no use. Before she even made it to the end of the second page, she was heaving over the chamber pot, cursing herself for having had breakfast before they departed. She knew better.

\--

“She’s here. The carriage has been spotted.” John Booth was sweaty and out of breath having run across the estate to inform Marian.

“Thank you, John.” Marian said calmly.

In truth, Marian braced herself for the whirlwind arrival of her sister. Anne liked to think of herself as the mistress of Shibden Hall but the truth was, she’d galivant across the Continent and leave Marian to keep an eye on things. Sure, she could write, but letters took weeks to be exchanged and if the workmen needed a quick answer, well it was Marian who had to step in. It seemed that every decision Marian ever made, about the estate or otherwise, annoyed Anne beyond comprehension.

She inhaled as she heard the trademark sounds of her sister’s boots storming through the hall.

“Marian!” Her voice boomed while her great coat billowed behind her.

“Hello, Anne.” Marian said with a tight lipped smile on her face.

“What’s this I hear about…” Anne stopped, furrowed her brow and shook her head. “Yes, hello.” She waved her hand. “Now, what is this about a new head of servants? Where’s Brooks? This wasn’t your decision to make, why couldn’t you just wait for me to return?” Anne was cross, she’d been brooding on this the whole journey home.

“Anne, please. Just calm down.”

“You are aware that I am the head of this house? Whom I choose to employ, or indeed fire, is my decision?” She was pacing again, wearing a hole in the burgundy rug that sprawled across the floor.

“Just give her a chance? I think once you meet her you might actually like her. She’s amenable, always on time and her work so far as been impeccable.”

“So far? How long as she been here, Marian?”

“Two weeks.” Marian mumbled.

Anne’s mouth hung open as she looked at her sister disapprovingly. “Two weeks? And you’ve only just told me? Well, she’ll have to go on a 14 day trial, as is customary with all our staff.”

“Anne, we can’t, she’s already worked through her trial, I already told her we’d keep her on.”

“Well then.” Anne tutted. “You’d better tell her there’s been a change of plan.”

And with that, Anne swept out the room, rounding the bannister and heading up the wooden staircase; her heavy boots echoing through the whole house before her bedroom door slammed. She exhaled as she shrugged off her coat and closed her eyes. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to concentrate on the estate works that had seemingly fallen well behind schedule. Anne slumped in her chair and drummed her fingers on her wooden desk before noticing her trunk hadn’t been brought upstairs yet.

“Booth!” Anne boomed from her doorway.

Downstairs, the servants scattered as John leapt into action and, with the help of his brother Joseph, carried the trunk upstairs.

“There you are, ma’am. Nice to have you back.” John Booth was a pure cinnamon bun with a heart of gold. No matter how many orders Anne barked at him, he did them all with a smile on his face.

“Mm?” Anne muttered. “Yes. Thank you, Booth.” She motioned towards the door to dismiss him before a thought popped into her head. “Actually, Booth. Can you tell our new member of staff that I require her in my office. It seems I need to make a few things clear after my sister failed to do so.”

“Yes ma’am.” John bowed with a nod.

Ann was in the kitchen, up to her elbows in flour when John fell through the door.

“She wants to see you.” John rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the stairs. “In her office.”

This really wasn’t the best timing, the dough needed to be knocked back and reshaped swiftly or it wouldn’t rise, resulting in a loaf that was flat and as tough as old boots. Ann kept calm, she’d been anticipating this moment since she heard Miss Lister return from her voyage. If she could just get the dough finished…

“I wouldn’t keep her waiting if I were you. Just a friendly word of warning.” Joseph said as he followed his brother back outside.

Ann exhaled, admitting defeat. She was annoyed but tried to let it go, it wouldn’t do to be rude to her new mistress. Surely she’d be out the door quicker than her feet could touch the ground. She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way upstairs. Standing outside Miss Lister’s office, Ann rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath before knocking confidently on the door.

“Yes.” A curt response sounded from inside.

She turned the door handle slowly, the heavy wooden door creaking as it opened. Ann’s heart quickened as she took in the handsome figure in front of her; sat hunched over her desk, writing furiously, ink all over her hands. Loose strands of hair fell out of her low ponytail, enticing Ann’s gaze to her open collar, showing the slightly tanned skin underneath. Ann swallowed.

“Miss Lister, you wanted to see me?”

The pen stopped scratching the parchment immediately as Anne’s head lifted, Ann’s sweet voice catching her off guard.

“Ah.” Anne sat back in her chair, spreading her legs and placing her forearms to rest on her thighs confidently.

“Is there a problem?” Ann knew not to push her luck with questions, it wasn’t a servant’s place to ask too much from their employer but she felt oddly bold in Anne’s presence.

Anne stifled a laugh. “You are aware it is me who should be asking things of you?”

Ann shuffled her feet and looked at the floor as Anne regarded her. Her frame was small as she stood in her apron, but her energy seemed to fill the room. She didn’t look like a servant, not one that Anne had ever seen anyway. Her dress was made of good quality fabric and had been tailored perfectly to her form. No, she definitely looked more like a Queen of a faraway kingdom, straight from a fairy-tale book. Her blonde curls were expertly fastened away from her face and for a split second, Anne wondered what it would feel like to unpin them and… _Focus, Anne. She’s a servant._

“Sorry, ma’am.” Ann whispered as she remained rooted to the spot.

Anne stood up and moved towards the door, her tall and somewhat imposing frame towering over the woman in front of her. She wet her lips before Ann looked up to meet her brown eyes.

“You have flour all over you.” Anne observed. 

“Oh.” A blush swept over Ann’s face. “I was making the bread for tonight’s dinner.”

Anne scoffed before she’d realised she’d done it. “You do know you can order the cook to do that for you? You’re in charge of all my servants now.”

There was a hint of mischief in Anne’s voice, not that Ann would ever dream of playing into it. Those were dangerous waters to be swimming in, especially in her current position.

“Hm. You’re in charge of them…” Anne hummed, her voice dropping an octave. “…and I’m in charge of you.”

Ann coughed as her mouth went completely dry, resulting in a wry smirk from Anne before she switched back into lady of the manor, mistress of the house, slightly scary boss-lady mode.

“Now. I’m afraid my sister may have been a little quick off the mark in her hiring process. You must complete an additional 14 day trial under my watch. Is that understood?”

Ann nodded despite her inner voice screaming how unfair that was. “Yes, Miss Lister.”

“Good. Then that’ll be all.” Anne waved her hand in the direction of the door before sitting back down at her desk, dipping her pen in her ink pot and resuming her scribbling.

Ann closed the door gently, sighing in relief as she made her way back downstairs to the kitchen. The dough sat on the counter, sad and flat and ruined.

“Brilliant.” Ann muttered sarcastically as she hauled the sack of flour back out the store to start again.

\--

A week passed without Ann putting a foot wrong. Dinners were served on time, hot baths were drawn, post was delivered swiftly. She was getting into the swing of things now and feeling confident. Ann hadn’t seen much of Miss Lister, she was too busy out with the men or forever walking into Halifax to meet Mr Parker. Ann wondered if she ever allowed herself to relax, to let someone look after her. She blinked, swiftly dismissing that stray thought from her mind. Noticing the clock, she decided to go and make the beds, it was a little early but everyone seemed to be out. Ann loved it when the Hall fell quiet, when only the creaks and groans of wooden beams and the far away shouts of the workmen could be heard. Ann pottered upstairs with a smile on her face, rounding the corner and making her way to Anne’s room. She always did Anne’s room first.

"Oh.” Ann blushed furiously as she immediately turned round.

“Ah.” Anne was also caught off guard.

“I’ll come back, I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

“You can come in.” Anne shouted after her.

Ann swallowed the lump in her throat and walked back in confidently, not letting her eyes wander from the task at hand. She plumped Anne’s pillows with more force than usual, willing her brain to keep focussed.

“Are you alright?” Anne’s tone was soft.

“Oh, I…” Ann stuttered as she finally turned round. “You’re making quite the mess, I’ll get this cleaned up.”

Anne had been planting trees all morning until the persistent rain had interrupted the work. Her waistcoat was entirely soiled with mud and her white sleeves clung to her toned arms. Mud adorned her face and her chestnut curls were in danger of a falling loose. A bit of weather never deterred her but her workmen were sliding all over the place.

“I’ve given the men a break, they are entirely useless.” Anne rolled her eyes.

Ann chuckled before she resumed her work, smoothing out the quilt on Anne’s bed. The way the blonde woman laughed wasn’t lost on Anne - no one ever found her charming in this house. She was a force to be reckoned with, someone to avoid, none of her servants dared to engage in conversation like Ann did. It was intriguing.

“Oh, a letter came for you.” Ann fished it out of the front pocket of her apron. “Sorry, I was going to leave it on your desk after I’d made your bed.”

Ann placed the seemingly innocuous letter on Anne’s desk and immediately noticed the change in Anne’s expression. A flash of anger, hurt and helplessness swept over her face. Ann’s eyebrows furrowed in concern before she reached out and placed her hand on Anne’s damp forearm.

“Is everything alright?” She asked sincerely.

Anne instantly flinched at the contact, her temper rearing its head before she could stop it. It wasn’t Ann’s fault but Anne was powerless to stop the words that fell out of her mouth.

“Yes. I’m perfectly fine.” She bristled rudely. “Go on, you have jobs to do, that’s what I pay you for. You can clean up this mess after I’ve gone back to the men.”

Taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere, Ann nodded and hung her head low as she crept out of the room. Perhaps she had gotten too over familiar, she was downstairs staff after all but she stupidly thought they were getting along well. Ann stepped out into the hallway, walking quietly to Marian's room and set to work making the bed.

Back at her desk, Anne pinched the bridge of her nose firmly as she re-read the envelope addressed to her. That handwriting, the wax seal, she recognised it straight away. She’d been expecting this but had stupidly forgotten about it this last week while keeping busy on the estate. Reaching over to her paper knife, and with one quick swipe, she broke the deep red wax, watching as it cracked and splintered over the wooden desk. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip as the words travelled straight to her heart. It was a wedding invitation, for two weeks time in London. Anne had obediently chased every crumb Vere Hobart deigned to drop for her over the last year, convinced she would eventually let Anne into her life properly. But of course, she didn’t. Months of stolen glances and bedtime kisses, only for Vere to shun Anne each and every time she tried to take things further. If she’d just come out and said she wasn’t interested that would’ve been fine, but she dangled Anne on a string knowing full well of the effect she had on her. It was torture but Anne was a sucker for it. And now, Vere was getting married to a man she had apparently been courting over the same time period.

“You’re an idiot.” Anne muttered under her breath as she massaged her temple.

Tempted to throw the damned thing in the fire, she instead held her head in her hands wondering if she’d ever find someone to spend her evening hour with. All she wanted was to have a partner, a wife, a companion on her travels. Defeated, she put the invitation in her desk drawer and sighed.

“You’re too old for this.” She muttered, rolling up her damp sleeves.

It was time to go back to work.

\--

That evening, Anne was noticeably absent from the dinner table. Ann busied herself in the kitchen, making sure everyone was waited on swiftly, coordinating each course and keeping an eye on the rest of the servants. It was only when the finished plates came back to the kitchen, she noticed Anne’s was pristine. After dinner, coffee was always served, sometimes in the dining room but often Anne would take it in her office. Tonight, however, it was sent back to the kitchen unwanted.

“Miss Marian?” Ann said in a small voice as she passed Marian in the hallway.

“Is something wrong?” Marian was kinder to the staff than Anne, more approachable, more lenient.

“Is…I know it’s none of my business but…” Ann looked at the floor, she had no place asking about her mistress in a personal way.

“Well, spit it out!” Marian said in a friendly tone.

“Is Anne alright?” Ann bit her bottom lip as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Oh, she’s...” Marian’s eyes fell slightly. “Yes. She’s always alright.”

Ann nodded, not entirely convinced, and made her way back to the servants quarters before the evening clean up. There was always so much to do, clean down the kitchen after the dinner service, prepare the dining room for breakfast and then make sure the rest of the servants ate a decent meal before bed. Ann genuinely cared for her team, they’d all been in service a long time, which was a good sign she thought. They were good, honest people who looked out for each other. As the grand clock struck 10PM she saw how tired the servants were. It’d been a long day for everyone.

“You’re all dismissed. Go on, get some sleep. I’ll finish off the dining room myself.”

Ann was exhausted too but well, these things were her responsibility. If she got on with it swiftly, she could be done and in bed in 30 minutes. She was just wiping the large oak dining table when a voice interrupted the silence, scaring the girl half to death.

“You know you have staff to do that for you?”

“Oh, goodness.” Ann exclaimed as she held her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Anne stood in the doorway to the dining room, holding a bottle of madeira and a small glass. She looked sad, forlorn and Ann could swear she’d been crying.

“Didn’t mean to startle you.” Anne waved her empty glass in the air.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry to be in your way. I’ll be off now.” Ann picked up the duster and went to leave, only Anne didn't budge from the doorway.

“I apologise. For earlier. I had some…” Anne closed her eyes for a few seconds while she gathered her thoughts. “…bad news and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Anne herself was a little puzzled, in truth. Why was she apologising to her own servant? Usually she’d bark orders at them all day long and never once apologise for it. Something about this woman though, something about how she felt in her presence. It was throwing her off.

“No need, it’s forgotten.” Ann bowed her head graciously and stood still, unsure what to do next.

They both spoke at the same time.

“I’d best get…”

“Would you like…”

Ann shook her head and smiled. “You first.”

“Would you like to join me for a drink?” Anne held up the half empty bottle of madeira and motioned back towards the table.

“Oh, I…” _Think, Ann. Think._ She shouldn’t, not with the mistress of the house who held her very employment contract on a piece of string. Not when she’d worked through 50% of it without fault. There was too much at stake and yet, she couldn’t resist those pleading brown eyes. She was convinced she could see vulnerability behind Anne’s demeanour and it made her curious. “Yes, I’d love one, thank you.”

“Good!” Anne boomed as she strode past, grabbing an extra glass from the side and setting the bottle down on the oak with a thud. She pulled out the chair next to her for Ann and motioned for her to sit.

“So tell me…” Anne poured two rather large measures. “Why are you awake and all your staff are asleep? You know that’s not how hierarchy works?”

“Well, my workers were tired. I think the best thing to do is lead by example, so I take on most of the work along with them. Makes for a better work environment and it makes everyone a little more productive if you’re part of a team.”

“Hm.” Anne scoffed as she tipped her head back and swallowed the syrupy liquid in one go. Anne was more of a lone wolf than a team player.

Ann sipped her drink and furrowed her brow, thinking of things that were appropriate for her to ask. She didn’t want to overstep her station but she was dying to find out more about this mesmerising woman in front of her.

“Drink up.” Anne said with a grin as she hovered the bottle over Ann’s glass, ready to top it up.

“You weren’t at dinner tonight. Is everything alright?” Ann felt bolder with some alcohol in her system.

Anne pursed her lips in a grimace as she poured more liquid into their glasses. “Ah. Well. That’s a question.”

“Apologies if I’ve overstepped, I’m sorry.” Ann looked down to the floor.

Anne’s reflexes kicked in before her brain could stop her, she placed her index and middle finger underneath Ann’s chin and tilted her head back up. Their eyes locked and time itself seemed to stand still. Ann swallowed, not really sure what else to do in that moment except hold Anne’s gaze and try not to spontaneously combust. Anne’s eyes fixed on Ann’s lips as she licked them slowly. What was happening? Anne’s brain scrambled, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact her heart was wounded, she couldn’t be sure. What she could be sure of was how beautiful the woman in front of her was and how badly she wanted to kiss her.

The warmth of Anne’s fingers burned Ann’s skin, her impulses skyrocketing as she fixated on the way Anne was lightly biting her bottom lip. God, how she wanted to close the gap between them but she wouldn’t dare. The consequences if she’d misread this situation were dire.

“You're very beautiful.” Anne husked.

For a brief second, Ann closed her eyes and exhaled before they opened again, full of want and desire. There was just something about how this woman made her feel, she was wildly charismatic, not to mention unbelievably handsome. Servants weren’t allowed to cross this threshold, this just didn’t make sense. Before Ann could get her words out, Anne leaned forward, her fingers still holding Ann’s face as she rapidly closed the gap between them. Ann closed her eyes and braced for impact, feeling her arousal heighten between her legs, just a little bit closer and…

“Anne! Are you down here?”

They both jumped back in their seats, their hearts racing as they caught their breath. After a few seconds, Marian walked through the doorway slightly startled to see Ann sat at the table.

“Ah, Marian. Care to join us for a glass of madeira?” Anne played it cool, like she always did. She didn’t need her sister jumping to conclusions. 

“No, it’s a bit late for me. Speaking of which, Ann, isn’t it a little late for you to still be working?”

“Oh. Yes. Sorry, I’m just on my way out.” She scrabbled to stand up quickly, smoothing down her apron nervously. “Miss Lister, would you care for me to take away these glasses?”

Anne nodded with a smirk on her face as she watched Ann’s shaky hands collect the glassware and leave the room.

"What can I do for you, Marian?" Anne said tiredly. 

“Look, you weren't at dinner and I know something is going on. Is it about Vere? Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Anne got up from the table and pushed the chair neatly underneath. She never usually bothered, but well, Ann had made the room look rather splendid, be a shame to ruin it.

“You can’t keep everything bottled up all the time, Anne.”

Anne shot her sister a pained look before striding past her and returning to her bedroom. She locked the door and leaned her tall frame against it. Her heart was racing but not from the swift jog up the stairs. No. Her heart thumped in her chest for the beautiful blonde woman who was threatening to unhinge her.

\--

The next morning Anne awoke early, as usual. She rubbed her face and threw back her heavy quilt, making her way to the window. First thing in the morning, Anne liked to look over her estate. The morning frost glistened on the grass, the blackbirds sang in the trees and low, golden sun beamed brightly onto the Hall. She was truly grateful for Shibden's solace. Anne paced to her thermometer that hung proudly on her wall and hummed in agreement at the cold temperature before opening her door. A steaming hot wash basin had been deposited safely to the side of her doorway. She smiled gently, _Ann._

Ann had a wretched night’s sleep and was awake earlier than all the servants, she’d started preparing the food for breakfast when she noticed the sun come up. Knowing that Miss Lister liked to get up early, she prepared the water for her before she asked for it. It was a bold assumption to make regarding Anne’s schedule but Ann had a good feeling she would be waking up around about now. Doing her best not to let it spill over the sides, she carried the heavy basin up the stairs and, as quietly as possible, set it down outside Anne’s room before creeping back downstairs to finish breakfast. Before she made it to the bottom of the staircase, she heard Anne’s bedroom door open. A wave of accomplishment washed over her as she bit her lip and smiled at their synchronicity.

\--

“Morning ma’am.” John Booth was always in a good mood as he tipped his cap to Anne as she met him out in the courtyard.

“Morning Booth.” She patted him on the shoulder as they set off for another day’s work planting trees and sorting out the beds around the Hall ready for spring.

Anne loved this manual work, most ladies would turn their noses up at getting dirty with the workmen, but Anne lived for it. If you weren’t grubby when you finished your day’s work then you weren’t working hard enough. Anne threw down her spade in satisfaction after digging to the perfect depth for her elm sapling and looked over at John.

“Booth?”

“Yes, ma’am?” John immediately stopped digging.

“What do you make of Ann?”

“What do you mean, ma’am?”

“I mean, you’ve been in her service for three weeks now. What do you make of her?”

“Well, she’s very friendly. She keeps us in check but she looks out for us too, ma’am. I think she’s a good influence on us all if I’m being honest. She’s teaching my girls how to play Backgammon in her spare time, which she doesn’t have a lot of. She’s…what’s the word?” He gesticulated with the spade. “…selfless.”

“Hmm.” Anne nodded with a smile. “Thank you, Booth.”

After the sun had set, she let Booth finish a little early, ordering to go and warm up with a hot cup of tea from the kitchen. He’d been working hard over this last week, never once complaining of the biting cold and back breaking work of digging so many plots. Anne liked Booth, he was a loyal servant and his work was always impeccable. He whistled as he made his way into the warm kitchen, immediately rubbing his hands together in front of the open fire.

“You alright John?” Hemingway asked.

“A little cold, could I possibly have a cup of tea? Miss Lister sent me in here to warm up before I finish up for the night.”

No one could resist Booth.

“Oh, John. Sit down, I’ll make it for you.”

Hemingway took the pot off the stove, filling it up with fresh water before placing it back over the flame. She pottered around in the pantry, still getting things ready for dinner while the water began to boil. John was startled as a voice sounded behind him, had he fallen asleep? Possibly.

“Hi John. Good day?” Ann smiled and patted his shoulder softly.

“Oh yes. Quite good. I’m just in here for some tea and then I’ll be out your hair.”

“Don’t be silly, John. You’re welcome in here anytime.” Ann began to chop the carrots for dinner until she stilled the knife in her hand. “How was Miss Lister today?”

“Fine. Why?” John was puzzled.

“Oh, no reason. I was just curious.” Ann resumed her chopping, trying to remain unbothered.

“The funny thing is, Ann...” John smiled. “She was asking about you today too.”

Ann bit her lip, trying to supress the smile that swept her face. She turned to meet John’s eyes and put her index finger up to her mouth. He chuckled and mimed zipping up his lips before Hemingway walked back in and looked at the pair of them.

“What on earth are you both up to?”

“Nothing.” They both said in unison as Ann carried on chopping like nothing had happened.

It was just at that moment, Anne sauntered back through the front door, walking to the bottom of the staircase before Marian appeared behind her from the dining room.

“And are you going to grace us with your presence at dinner tonight? Because the servants need to know these things, Anne. You swan around here without any thought for anyone else.”

“ _My_ servants.” Anne quipped.

“You’re impossible.” Marian huffed.

“Quite possibly. Is that all, Marian?” Anne grimaced.

“You act like you’re the only person who lives in this house.” Marian stormed past her sister, knocking into her shoulder as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Anne spun her body to follow her, biting her tongue before she said something she’d regret. Marian was absolutely impossible. How they were related Anne could never fathom. When her sister rounded the corner of the hallway, Ann suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway and immediately lowered her eyes. She hadn’t been eavesdropping as such, but well, the entire house could hear it when Anne and Marian bickered. Anne smiled playfully at the blonde woman and beckoned her over.

“Is something wrong, Miss Lister?” Ann was blushing furiously.

“I need your help.”

“Oh?”

“Will you teach me how to stop getting beaten at Backgammon? Booth tells me your rather good.”

Ann let out the breath she’d been holding and smiled. “Yes. Of course.”

“Meet me in the parlour tonight. 10PM.”

And with that, Anne was gone in a flash, the blur of her black clothing moving swiftly up the stairs. Ann was still blushing as she tried not to think too much about their meeting. Except, of course, it was impossible not to. She was an expert at Backgammon, that was well known, but she wondered how well she’d perform under the scrutiny of the woman who made her heart race.

\--

The wind rattled through the old house, whistling as it whipped around the hallways. Snuggled safely in the warm and cosy parlour, however, were Ann and Anne. Sitting slightly too close together for it to be considered accidental. The wooden Backgammon board was largely forgotten on the table and had been moved slightly out the way to make room for the almost empty bottle of wine and their two glasses. Ann had successfully beaten Anne at every single game they played, rendering it impossible to help her with skills that bad. She had boldly teased her for it, the alcohol again making her slightly more relaxed than she usually would be with a mistress. Anne seemed to soften around her, she let her guard down, her armour falling away piece by piece. Ann's inner thoughts were interrupted as the rain began to hammer against the window pane.

“We should probably turn in.” Anne felt slightly tipsy as she realised how late it was.

Ann nodded, getting up to clear away their glasses. Feeling a little drunk herself, she misjudged her footing and accidentally fell, quite unceremoniously, toward the lap of her mistress. Anne caught her immediately, her strong arms enveloping Ann’s small frame. Ann’s head buzzed, partly due to the alcohol but mostly due to their proximity. Anne was intoxicating. Strong, handsome and charming, she made Ann’s head swim.

“Are you alright?” Anne whispered into the space between them.

Ann hummed, her brain fighting with the compulsion to tuck the wayward strand of chestnut hair that had fallen over Anne’s face safely behind her ear. Her fingers itched to reach out and do it while her heart hammered in her chest. She swallowed hard, and in a bold move, traced Anne’s jaw with her fingers.

Her voice was shaky as she struggled to keep her nerve. “Can I ask you a question, Anne?”

Anne’s eyes were dark, full of hunger and want. She licked her lips and breathed out, “Yes.”

“You spend so much time looking after everything and everyone else. Your staff, your family, your accounts, your estate…” Ann cupped Anne’s face, she’d committed to this now, might as well make it count. “Well, who looks after _you?_ ”

Anne’s lips parted as she tried to think clearly but it was no use. Arousal raced through her body at the feeling of Ann sat astride her lap, their faces inches apart.

“Well, I…” Anne was for once in her life entirely lost for words.

Ann smiled sweetly at her and it felt like the warmth of a thousand suns hitting her body all at once. Anne wasn’t used to someone else leading her in these moments, usually it was her doing the courting, she couldn’t remember the last time someone tried to chase her. Had that ever happened? Before Anne could answer, Ann leaned forward and pressed her lips against her mouth. What started out as a soft and gentle exploration soon turned passionate and hungry. Ann grasped and pulled at Anne’s grey cravat, trying to get her as close as possible as they moved together. Anne could feel the heat between them, even through the many layers of their clothing as she gently began to undulate her hips up into Ann. In a swift move, Ann lifted one of her legs and swivelled so she was straddling Anne’s lap and looped her arms around her neck, never once breaking their kiss. Anne groaned as they began to grind against each other, Ann’s fingers threading themselves through Anne’s hair tightly as their tongues brushed.

“You’ll need to be quiet.” Anne’s voice dropped an octave as she pulled away from Ann’s lips with a smirk. 

The fact that they were still in the parlour wasn’t lost on Anne. Anyone could walk in on them, although unlikely at this hour, not impossible. It thrilled Anne to her core, adding fuel to the fire that Ann was expertly stoking between them. How was this woman able to entirely unhinge her? This was unheard of for a mistress to be engaging in such activities with a servant. A head servant, sure, but still very much an employee. A soft but confident tongue tracing the shell of Anne’s ear snapped her out of her thoughts. Anne gripped onto Ann’s thighs for dear life as the woman on top of her dropped filthy words into her ear.

“You are delightful.” Anne hummed as she expertly slid her arm underneath Ann’s dress, before travelling further upwards to find the gap in her drawers.

Ann’s breath hitched as Anne’s fingers climbed higher, almost certainly feeling the sticky wetness that coated the inside of her thighs. She hurriedly untied Anne’s cravat and wrenched open her collar, dropping her warm mouth to suck on Anne’s pulse point. The noise that escaped Anne’s throat at Ann’s possessiveness was rather louder than they both anticipated. They stilled instantly, looked at each other, both entirely out of breath, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

“Do you think we should stop?” Ann sighed, resting her forehead against Anne’s.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Anne teased as her fingers dipped into Ann’s wetness.

Ann gripped onto Anne’s shoulders tightly as she moaned softly against her cheek. At that moment, Anne decided that was the sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her days. It was perfect; wanton but soft. It was music to her ears. She kept eye contact as Ann gently lifted her hips, allowing Anne to slip two fingers inside her. Anne sat still for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of the beautiful woman on top of her. It wasn’t until Ann let out an impatient whimper Anne realised she’d been sat enjoying it for a little bit too long.

Ann kissed Anne hard, moaning into her mouth until she broke away and whispered, “Fuck me.”

“You giving me orders?” Anne began to move her arm, drawing her fingers out slowly before pressing them forward again. “You’re aware that’s a sackable offence?”

As Ann’s hips sped up, so did Anne’s pace, the delightfully filthy sounds of their bodies meeting filled the parlour. A bead of sweat trickled down Anne’s face as she felt the familiar flutter around her digits.

“Oh you are perfect. You’re close aren’t you?” Anne breathed out heavily.

Ann nodded as she closed her eyes tightly. “Please touch me.”

Anne growled as she brushed Ann’s aching clit with her thumb, feeling the woman above her tense before beautifully coming apart in her lap. As Ann’s muscles squeezed Anne’s fingers, Anne could swear her own clit pulsed in perfect time. When was the last time she’d gotten so worked up while fucking someone else? She couldn’t even remember it had been so long. She trailed her free hand down to touch herself between her thighs, biting her lip and watching Ann recover. Even through the heavy fabric of her skirt, she felt her release building. Ann moaned as she realised what was happening, kissing the side of Anne’s face as her breathing began to deepen.

“You make me so wet.” Ann dripped into Anne’s ear as her eyebrows arched.

Ann timed it perfectly so her lips caught Anne’s moan as her release rushed through her body, spreading like wildfire as her hips rose upwards and her torso fell forward. Ann stroked her hair gently while she brought her back down to earth, Anne’s body twitching as aftershocks continued to travel through her core. Anne rested her head in the crook of Ann’s neck before, entirely breathless, they looked at each other. What just happened?

\--

Anne had been awake since 3AM, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Ann haunted her mind. Flashes of soft skin and golden hair, the perfect breathy moans in her ear as she moved on top of her. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to get it out of her head. She was acutely aware of her reputation too, if anyone found out what she’d done it would mean expulsion from the society she routinely kept. Fraternizing with her own servant? Unheard of. No, she’d have to put a stop to this straight away.

By mid morning, Anne was out with John Booth in Cunnery Wood digging plots for more saplings. The sun was beaming through the already established trees planted years before, the light speckling onto the brown leaves that covered the ground.

“Did you see to Ann?” John asked, innocently.

Anne’s stomach dropped. “Sorry?”

“Only you were asking after her yesterday, I assumed you needed to speak to her about her employment?” John furrowed his brow.

“Oh.” Relief washed over her. “Yes, thank you.”

“Hope everything’s alright, she’s been quiet this morning.” He carried on digging.

Anne took the information on board but didn’t respond, instead choosing to process her feelings by driving the spade into the ground repeatedly. By the time sweat began to drip off her face and onto the soil, she stood upright and stretched her back. With a muddy glove, she pulled out her pocket watch and realised it was way past Booth’s allotted lunch break.

“Booth. You can stop now, let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat.”

“Very good, ma’am.”

They both walked the short distance back to the Hall together until Anne stopped still in her tracks in front of Shibden.

“Everything alright, ma’am?” John was confused.

“Yes, thank you. I’ll meet you back at the plots. Go on, Booth, I’ll see you in an hour.” She patted him on the back and let him carry on to the kitchen.

Up ahead, Ann was pottering around the beds on the terrace picking herbs for dinner. She looked positively ethereal in another perfectly tailored baby blue dress, carrying a wicker basket on her forearm. She smelled every single herb she picked with her eyes closed and it was throwing Anne off guard. She walked over before Ann’s head spun in the direction of her approaching footsteps. A radiant smile swept across the younger woman's face as soon as she saw Anne, she was positively glowing.

“Hi.” She said in her angelic voice looking up at Anne like she was everything in the world to her.

Anne couldn’t help but smile back at her. God, she was beautiful. She’d had all intentions of ending things, terminating her contract and sending her away but how could she? Ann was sweetness itself.

“Good afternoon.” Anne hummed.

They shared this moment together without even speaking, the sun warming their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes. All Anne could think about was kissing her, she was drawn to her like a magnet, it was beyond her power to stop it. She softly covered Ann’s hand on the wicker handle with her own, shielding it from any prying eyes from the Hall with her body.

“Would you bring my coffee up to my room this evening?” Anne whispered, raising her right eyebrow a fraction.

“Yes.” Ann breathed and grazed her teeth over her bottom lip.

“Good.” Anne nodded with a smirk, squeezing Ann’s hand before swiftly turning on her heels and striding back into the Hall.

Ann’s head was swimming. This woman was all she’d ever dreamed of. Strong, handsome, not afraid to be who she truly was – in private, of course. Except, Ann was a servant and this would look very bad on Anne. She worried about the consequences of their tryst if someone found out. The truth was, she was keeping something from Anne, something that might change their circumstances. When the time was right, she’d confess everything, but right now, all she could think about was having her head between Anne’s thighs. This evening couldn’t come quick enough.

\--

For the next two nights in a row, Anne sent for Ann personally to deliver her coffee directly to her bedroom. The servants downstairs never questioned why Ann wouldn’t return for an hour or two, instead keeping their noses out of trouble but on the third night, it was impossible to ignore.

“Knock knock.” Ann tapped her knuckles against Anne’s bedroom door.

“Yes?” Anne’s playful reply sounded.

“Miss Lister, I have your coffee for you.” Ann said seductively, biting her lip and smiling.

Anne leapt up from her writing desk and hurriedly took the tray out of Ann’s hands, placing it down on the nearest surface before picking Ann up in one fell swoop and depositing her on the bed. She wasted no time kissing a path along the soft skin of Ann’s neck, travelling further down to her chest as far as her dress would allow. Ann writhed underneath Anne’s strong frame, clutching the back of Anne's head as she brought her upwards and kissed her hard.

Anne pulled back, a flash of vulnerability in her eyes. “Would you… Could I see you tonight?”

What Anne meant was she wanted to lie naked with Ann. Something that she didn’t do as a rule but she hadn’t done _any_ of this before so she wasn’t surprised her compulsions lead her to this point. Ann smiled in a warm and reassuring way before nodding and shifting to kneel on the mattress.

“Will you help me?” Ann pointed to the back of her dress.

With shaky fingers, Anne made light work of the lace, slipping the dress over Ann’s small shoulders before doing the same with her corset. She swallowed as Ann gathered the hem of her shift and slowly pulled it off over her head. Her golden curls perfectly framed her breasts, her skin was oh so soft and inviting. Anne felt a rush of arousal race to her core as she raked her eyes over Ann’s perfect body.

“Is this alright?” Ann’s eyebrows twitched in uncertainty at the look on Anne’s face.

Anne exhaled audibly. “Oh, Ann. You are perfect.”

Ann smiled, making her way to the edge of Anne’s bed before she cupped Anne’s face and kissed her softly. She pawed at Anne’s cravat, urging her to take her layers off just as she had done. After discarding Anne’s waistcoat and white shirt, she helped with her corset and skirt. Anne swallowed before rolling down her drawers and standing before Ann, entirely naked. For the first time since meeting her, Ann could tell Anne felt nervous and self conscious. Ann smiled and ran her hands up Anne’s toned chest, clasping them behind her neck.

“You’re beautiful, Anne.” She leaned in and kissed Anne’s lips before she could protest.

As the kiss became heated, Anne gently rolled Ann onto her back and climbed on top of her. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as their nipples brushed, sending shivers all over their warm skin. Anne’s heart raced as Ann softly whimpered underneath her as they began to slowly move together. A low groan escaped Anne’s mouth as Ann raised her thigh upwards, allowing Anne to grind herself against it. Ann almost came from the sight alone of Anne pleasuring herself on top of her, her strong muscles flexing as she moved. Ann gripped onto Anne’s toned waist tightly and encouraged her to quicken her pace, sensing she was getting close.

“You’re so handsome.” Ann whispered against Anne’s neck as she held her tighter. “You make me so hot.”

Anne groaned again as she squeezed her eyes shut, letting Ann’s words drip into her ears, pushing her closer and closer to her release. After a few more thrusts, her mouth hung open as her orgasm bloomed, its warmth spreading to every cell in her body. Even though she tried not to, she cried out into the room as she came, riding out every wave that crashed into her until she collapsed entirely on top of Ann, their bodies sticky with sweat.

“Ann.” Anne panted before burying her head into the crook of Ann’s neck.

Anne couldn’t remember a time where she’d allowed herself to come first. In fact, she couldn’t be at all certain it had actually ever happened. Anne’s focus was always on her lover, giving pleasure and very rarely allowing someone else to touch her. Tonight, however, Anne found herself post-coital and entirely naked. What was happening? Before she could think clearly, Ann did the unthinkable. She rolled Anne onto her back and more surprising, Anne let her. She slowly kissed a path down Anne’s sweaty body, nipping at her hipbones and dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Ann could smell Anne’s arousal and it was intoxicating. She looked up at Anne’s face for reassurance and moaned excitedly as Anne’s fingers weaved themselves into Ann’s blonde hair, urging her mouth closer.

“Fuck.” Ann whispered to herself in satisfaction before submitting.

Their shared moans tangled together in the bedroom as Ann took Anne’s still sensitive clit into her mouth and softly sucked. The hand on the back of her head gripped tighter as she set a slow but glorious pace. Anne was biting her lip so hard she thought she might break the skin as she tried to keep quiet knowing full well that she was going to come again within seconds. As Anne’s eyebrows arched and her breathing became laboured, Ann’s skilled tongue took a single swipe of Anne’s clit before Anne came apart in her mouth for the second time in so many minutes. Her strong thighs clamped around Ann’s head as she bucked her hips wildly as the intensity increased, the moan escaping her mouth couldn’t be stifled no matter how hard she tried. Ann hummed in delight at a job well done as Anne’s legs finally released her. She lay there, her head resting against the inside of Anne’s left thigh as she stared up at the woman of her dreams, entirely and completely wrecked.

“I’ve never…” Anne was still out of breath. “Oh, Ann. I’ve never had multiple…” She laughed before resting the back of her arm across her eyes, willing her heart to slow down. “Good lord.”

“The night is still young.” Ann smirked confidently as she placed a single kiss against Anne’s skin.

After Ann had made Anne come twice more, she snuggled herself against Anne’s strong chest as she lay on her back entirely spent. Ann slung one of her legs over Anne’s and draped her arm over her waist, revelling in the warmth between them. Soon enough, their eyes began to close and they both drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.

\--

The loud and frantic knocking woke them both up with a fright. Ann leapt out of bed and her eyes went wide as the reality started to become clear.

“Anne!” She whispered. “It’s light! We fell asleep.” She picked up Anne’s drawers and shirt from the floor and slung them over her body before scurrying to hide under Anne’s writing desk.

“Shit.” Anne mumbled to herself before she pulled the covers up to her chin and clearing her throat.

“Yes, come in.”

Marian burst through the door before stopping in surprise at the sight of her sister still in bed.

“Have you seen Ann? No one can find her, the servants are worried, I’m worried. Her bed doesn’t look like it’s been slept in. What if something bad has happened? Anne!” Marian was distraught.

“Calm down, Marian. I asked her to go into Halifax early for me today. I’m running out of ink.” Anne lied nonchalantly.

Under Anne’s desk, Ann shook her head in disbelief at how the lie had rolled right off Anne’s tongue without any hint of a stutter.

“Really?” Marian started to catch her breath.

“Yes, Marian. I’d appreciate it if you’d give me some space, you can see I’m not clothed yet this morning.” Anne motioned to the fact she was still firmly under the covers.

Truth was, Anne was desperately trying to usher Marian out her bedroom before she saw Ann’s chemise and dress strewn across the other side of the door. Her pulse started to race as Marian lingered with a confused expression on her face.

“Go on.” Anne commanded.

As Marian disappeared, Anne exhaled in relief. That was a very close call. Ann emerged from under the desk looking positively beautiful with her hair still mussed from sleep and dressed in Anne’s underwear.

“That wasn’t ideal.” She said sarcastically.

“Hmm.” Anne’s eyes darkened. “My clothes look better on you.”

“Oh really? You want to start something you can’t finish right now?” Ann rolled her eyes but truthfully she loved it when Anne looked at her like this.

Anne threw the covers back and padded over to Ann before wrapping her arms around her, still entirely naked. They kissed slowly, the panic of the morning disappearing for a few seconds before Ann playfully patted Anne’s bare behind.

“I need to get downstairs, I have no idea how I’m going to explain this one.” Ann began to worry her bottom lip.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help sneak you back downstairs and we can make it look like you just came back from Halifax. Let’s both get dressed and we’ll iron this all out.”

“You have all the answers don’t you?” Ann teased as they exchanged underwear and made themselves presentable.

Anne laughed before cupping Ann’s face and kissing her gently. It was at this exact moment, Marian walked in entirely unprepared for the sight she was about to see.

“Oh Anne, I forgot to say, John needs some help downstairs. He started without you this morning but something about a delivery from Throp’s and a new…”

The second her eyes took in the scene in Anne’s bedroom her mouth hung open and all ability to speak left her body. The women had sprung apart as soon as Marian had entered the room but well, the circumstances were incriminating enough. No amount of explaining could change Marian’s mind of what had been going on. Seeing the two women clad in only their underwear, the puzzle pieces slotted into place: Ann’s absence during the evenings, her sister’s somewhat new lease of happiness.

“What is…?” Marian exhaled, her brain still trying to catch up.

“Now, Marian.” Anne needed to take control of this situation quickly.

“Don’t _now Marian_ me. What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Keep your voice down please. There’s no need for the whole of Halifax to hear you.” Anne was getting agitated.

“This whole time you’ve been giving me a hard time for employing her and here you are doing, whatever it is you’re doing, with her every night.” Marian felt hurt, although she couldn’t really fathom why. “We’re going to have to fire her, you can’t, we can’t…oh, Anne do you never think about anyone but yourself? What will people think? That you’ve been…with our staff?”

“Marian. That’s enough.”

Ann had turned a shade of red and was beginning to panic. The whole house could hear the Listers arguing about her as if she wasn’t even in the room. Squabbling about what to do with her, like she was a problematic child. It was making her blood pressure skyrocket.

“I can explain it and people can choose to believe what they want to believe. We haven’t done anything wrong, we can’t be hanged for it.” Anne was trying to convince herself more than anyone that she could explain this away.

“She won’t get work anywhere now, no one will take her.” Marian was reeling off every problem she could think of.

Ann was beginning to sweat, she couldn’t take this anymore. Being treated like this, being spoken to like this. She’d managed this long but she just couldn’t hold it in anymore. Interrupting the sisters still arguing, she exhaled audibly before raising her voice.

“Enough! The pair of you.”

Anne and Marian both stopped arguing immediately and turned to face Ann, their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

“That’s enough. This isn’t how this was supposed to go, all I wanted was a simple life and I couldn’t even manage that.” Ann shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

“What do you…?” Anne was perplexed.

“I’m not who you think I am, Anne. I’ve been…” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “…dishonest with you. With you both.”

It hit Anne in the chest like a lead weight. Her mind racing at the possibilities of what Ann was about to say. Her mouth was dry as she furrowed her brow and shook her head.

“I’m…” Ann whispered

“What?” Anne spat, losing patience.

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not from a poor family like I told you, Marian. I’m sorry I lied but I knew you’d never take me otherwise. I have money. A lot of money. All I’ve ever wanted is to have some purpose, to give some kind of meaning to my worthless existence. I just wanted to work somewhere no one knew me, where no one treated me like a fragile princess.” Ann’s lip began to wobble.

Anne took a step back from her, her lip curling up into a grimace as the crease in between her brow deepened.

“I don’t understand.” Anne shook her head.

“I’m an heiress, Anne. I made up my surname so you wouldn’t suspect and I just thought I could fade into the background here, that no one would ever find out. I guess I misjudged that. I just never expected to…” Ann motioned between the two of them wishing she could finish that sentence how she wanted to.

Anne was blindsided. “I think I need to be on my own. Can you both leave please?” She needed time to process.

“Anne? Please look at me.” Ann pleaded.

“I just need some time.” Anne turned away from her and opened her bedroom door.

A tear fell down Ann’s cheek as she nodded resolutely, picking up the remainder of her clothes and leaving Anne’s room.

“Anne?” Marian put her hand on Anne’s forearm reassuringly.

“Just go, Marian.”

\--

A soft knock at Ann’s door interrupted her frantic thoughts. She wiped her eyes and straightened herself out. It had been two hours since the showdown in Anne’s bedroom.

“Come in.” She answered in a small voice.

It was Marian, armed with a hot cup of tea. She smiled knowingly at Ann before setting the tea down beside Ann’s bed and perched on the end of the mattress.

“Are you alright, Ann?” The question was stupid, of course she wasn’t, but Marian really didn’t know what else to say.

Ann hung her head low. “I’m sorry, Miss Marian. It’s just, it’s true isn’t it? You wouldn’t have ever taken me on if you’d known?”

Marian smiled and shook her head. “I just don’t understand why, Ann?”

“Have you ever been treated like you might fracture at any given moment? That you couldn’t be relied upon to make your own decisions and choices? Have you had someone plan every step of your life for you and leave you no choice in the matter? I’ve only ever been surrounded by fortune hunters who don’t care about me at all, they just care about my money. I can’t live like that anymore, Marian. I want to have an honest life, to work and be in charge of my own mind. I realise how ridiculous that sounds since I’m currently working as your servant but you see, it gives my life purpose.”

“And Anne?” Marian asked cautiously.

“I never expected your sister. She came into my life and turned it upside down, she was something I’d never factored into this plan. I think I…” Ann picked at her fingernail.

“You think you what?”

“I think I’m in love with her.”

“Oh, Ann.” Marian said genuinely.

“Has she said anything?”

“No, she’s still upstairs brooding. Just give her some time, my sister has had her fair share of surprises over her life. She sometimes finds it hard to trust people's intentions, so this has shaken her a little. Give her time, she’ll come around.” Marian smiled reassuringly. “Now, come on, your tea’s getting cold.”

\--

Anne had been pacing her bedroom for the last thirty minutes, trying to make sense of the situation. When that failed, she threw on her great coat and went for a walk on the estate. Walking always helped her think, feeling the blood moving through her veins, coaxing each separate thought in her brain to the surface as they gradually worked their way through her consciousness. Anne just couldn’t fathom why Ann hadn’t been honest in the first place. Well, she could fathom it, there wouldn’t be any way she would have allowed this to happen if she’d been in charge of the hiring process. Ann was good at disguising her identity though, she’d fooled Anne but not stopped suspicion. The expensive clothes had trickled a sliver of doubt in Anne’s mind about her story of being the lone survivor of a poor family. Anne’s time on the Continent taught her that Ann’s dresses definitely weren’t forged in Halifax, and probably not even England. The air of propriety about her, that had been learned from an early age, servants don’t have that kind of grace and elegance. She scolded herself at how stupid she’d been, how obvious it was now that it was out in the open.

"Idiot.” Anne muttered to herself as she traipsed through the thick mud of Cunnery Wood.

Before she reached the terrace, she stopped still and sighed. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t shift the heaviness in her heart, it was weighing her down with each step. Her heart longed to be with Ann, to make things right, to sort this whole mess out but her pride was getting in the way. Surely she couldn’t abide a woman who lied to her face for two weeks? _Wait, two weeks?_ This meant Ann’s trial was over and she could choose to terminate her employment. It should be a clear cut decision but well, this feeling Anne had in the pit of stomach betrayed her brain. She swallowed hard and made her way back to the Hall.

“Anne!” Marian appeared, like she always did, as if from nowhere.

“Yes?” Anne replied brusquely.

“Can you please take your boots off, honestly. Look at the state of this carpet.”

Marian followed Anne upstairs despite Anne’s best efforts to shake her off.

“I want to be alone, Marian.”

“Oh no. You’re not doing this.” Marian put her foot out to block Anne from shutting her bedroom door in her face. “We’re going to talk about this.”

Anne rolled her eyes and walked to her desk, shrugging off her mud splattered coat and sat down with a huff.

“What are you going to do about Ann?”

Marian knew she needed to tread carefully but she wasn’t going to let Anne stew on this for days and days like she often did with matters that concerned her heart.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Anne muttered, not able to meet her sister’s gaze.

“Anne.”

Anne blinked the stray tear away as she stiffened her jaw and looked over in Marian’s direction.

“Do you like her?”

Marian wasn’t usually this bold with her sister but she was getting frustrated. It was clear to her that these two women had a connection between them. She’d not seen her sister this happy, present day excluded, since her youth and it didn’t take a genius to work out Ann was the cause.

“That is none of your business.” Anne felt defensive, this wasn’t something she wanted to discuss with her sister.

“You’re impossible. Look, Ann said…” Marian stopped, it wasn’t her place to say it. “…something that I think you really ought to hear.”

Anne’s head whipped round immediately. “You spoke to her?”

Marian nodded.

“What did she say?”

Marian saw the expression on her sister’s face change from pig headedness to vulnerability within a split second.

“I really think you should go down and speak to her. Please, Anne.”

“Hm.” Anne clenched her jaw again.

\--

In the kitchen, Hemingway was doing her best to keep out of Ann’s way, but, well, it was getting increasingly more difficult the more Ann clanged the kitchenware and buzzed around the stove like an angry worker bee. Ann had decided to stop brooding, stop being upset and put her energy to use. Unfortunately, her flurry of emotions meant that she was flitting from one task to another, making more mess and more work in the kitchen than was necessary.

“Is everything alright, Ann?” Hemingway cautiously asked.

“No.” Ann replied, swinging round from where she was furiously stirring the soup.

Hemingway immediately moved out of the line of fire as Ann gesticulated, flinging droplets of hot liquid from the soup laden spoon as she talked animatedly.

“The thing is, she thinks she’s so above everyone else.” Ann comically rolled her eyes as she laboured over the word ‘above’ and carried on wielding the wooden spoon.

“Is this about your contract?” Hemingway knew it wasn’t.

“What?” Ann had almost forgotten about that for a moment. “Oh. Yes.” She lied.

“Well, it’s been two weeks now. She’ll have to give you an answer one way or another. As per the contract _she_ drew up.”

Ann stopped and placed the spoon back in the pot of soup, much to Hemingway’s relief. The realisation that her trial period was up travelled across her face. Hemingway was right. One way or another, this had to end. She wiped her hands on her apron and straightened herself out.

“Can you finish off supper?”

“Of course.” Hemingway put her hand on Ann’s shoulder. “Don’t put up with her shit, Ann. You’re the only person around here she actually stops to listen to. Remember that.”

Ann smiled and nodded, she knew the servants had a good idea what was really going on, they must’ve heard everything earlier she figured, but they didn’t let on. They carried on about their duties as they always did. Ann had become rather fond of her team over the last few weeks and she’d be genuinely upset if she had to leave them. They’d welcomed her in, even as a total stranger and she’d never had friends she felt she could trust before. She exhaled and headed up to Anne’s office. It was now or never.

Anne was sat at her desk fiddling with her paperknife. She couldn’t be sure quite how long she’d been sat there, worrying the object in her hands, her mind entirely elsewhere. The knock at the door made her jump so much, she dropped the thing onto the floor.

“Yes.” Anne replied. “It’s about time, Hemingway. I ordered that tea hours ago.”

Ann appeared in the doorway.

“Oh.” Anne closed her mouth and sat back in surprise.

“I realise this meeting is unscheduled, Miss Lister, but, I’m here to discuss the terms of my contract. The 14 day trial period ends today and I want to know what you plan on doing.”

Anne was taken aback by Ann’s boldness for a moment before she straightened herself out in her chair and beckoned her forward.

“Close the door.”

Ann faced the dark wood and exhaled before she clicked it shut. Turning around, she immediately felt the familiar stirring in her gut as her eyes locked with Anne’s. _Keep it together, Ann._ She cleared her throat, desperately willing her thoughts to return to matters of business.

“So, what do you think I should do with you?” Anne rubbed her index finger over her bottom lip.

She had an air of mischief about her mixed with her usual superiority and that combination was having an effect on Ann. She began to sweat, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth as she repeatedly told herself to keep her chin up, hold Anne’s gaze, show no weakness.

“That is up to you.” Ann said after an eternity of silence. “But I need to know what we’re doing, I need to know what I’m doing.” She folded her arms stubbornly.

A thrill of pleasure skated up Anne’s spine at the display of authority from the woman in front of her. No one spoke to her like that in her house and usually she’d never tolerate it, but, well, Ann was different. Anne kept her poker face and silently nodded. In reality, her hands itched to touch Ann’s soft thighs, to pick her up and take her right here in her office. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about the soft whimpers Ann would make as she got closer and closer to her climax before crying out Anne’s name as she clung to her strong shoulders, bringing their bodies impossibly closer right at the last minute. Anne’s eyes glazed over.

“Anne.” Ann’s tone was exasperated.

“Hm.” Anne did her best to shake those thoughts away. How unprofessional.

“My contract?” Ann repeated.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we can’t carry on as things currently stand.” Anne gesticulated in the air with her middle and index finger of her right hand.

Ann’s eyes followed them, transfixed about what those two skilled fingers were capable of. She scolded herself for being turned on right now but something about their argument, the brooding, god all Ann wanted to do was sort out this misunderstanding and make it up to Anne physically. It was due to this Anne’s words took a moment to reach the coherent part of Ann’s brain.

“So you’re firing me?”

“Yes.” Anne stood up.

“I can’t believe you.” Ann was instantly infuriated.

Anne remained calm and clenched her jaw.

“If you look at the quality of my work, you can’t find a single fault, can you? Go on, try and think of one.” Ann had walked closer to Anne, challenging her.

Anne licked her lips and stood firm, she didn’t need to explain herself to a servant. She was in charge, this was her house, her rules, no one could unhinge her. And yet. The closer Ann got, the more she goaded her, good lord was it hot in here? Anne pulled at the high collar of her shirt, feeling the dampness of the skin underneath.

“You can’t do it, can you?” Ann was so close to her now.

The power had shifted in the room, Anne couldn’t fathom how she’d allowed this woman to get under her skin. If any other servant spoke to her like this, she’d have them thrown out within minutes, but of course, Ann wasn’t a servant. She was a wealthy heiress, she had power, she commanded people like it came naturally to her. No one had ever, ever managed to keep Anne’s temper under control like this, but Anne was just letting her challenge her over and over again.

Ann squared up to Anne, well, as much as she could being at least a foot shorter, her energy beginning to engulf them both. Electricity crackled in the room, they could both feel it but neither of them would dare give in. They stood in silence, daring each other to speak. Ann’s breathing got heavier as her heart raced, she could smell Anne’s cologne mixed with her sweat and it was infiltrating her brain. Her body reacted before she could think to stop it, arousal coursing through her veins, her pupils dilating. She breathed out a ragged breath before licking those perfect lips. Anne’s gaze dropped immediately to Ann’s mouth as she squeezed her own fist tightly, trying to quell the overwhelming urge to crash their bodies together.

“Anne.” It came out of Ann’s mouth like a plea, breaking Anne’s walls down in an instant.

What was it about this woman? Anne was entirely powerless to resist her. Her laugh melted her tough heart. Her eyes saw directly into Anne’s soul. Just being in her presence made Anne’s world brighter.

“Ann.” Anne bowed her head and looked at the floor.

Two impossibly soft hands cupped her face and brought it back upwards. Two pure and honest blue eyes searched her own.

“Ann, I…” Anne’s mouth hung open mid sentence as her eyes closed.

A soft thumb wiped the tear away that ran down Anne’s face.

“Talk to me, Anne. We’re adults. It’s just you and me. Talk to me.” Ann’s voice was calm, soothing even.

Anne snuggled her face into Ann’s palm and exhaled. This feeling was foreign to her. What was it? Safety? Did she feel safe in Ann’s arms? It was throwing her off.

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Ann sensed Anne’s hesitancy. “I know I lied to you and for that, I’m sorry. Truly.” Ann continued to hold Anne’s face as she spoke. “I just wanted more out of my life, I’ve been controlled by my family since I was a girl. I have been promised to countless men over the years just to mop up their debts and I just couldn’t take it anymore.” A tear escaped Ann’s eye. “I wanted an honest life, I wanted to contribute to something, have a place, forge a new life. When I met Miss Marian and came here, I thought I’d found my place. But then…”

Ann went quiet as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“But then…?” Anne coaxed gently.

“But then, I met you.” Her thumb began stroking Anne’s handsome face again.

“And I ruined the life you were forging?” Anne was waiting for this. For the let down.

Ann tilted her head back up to meet her eyes. “I never expected you. I never expected to…” Ann bit her lip for a split second before nodding. It was now or never. “I never expected to fall in love with you.”

Anne tried to pull her head away but Ann wouldn’t let her. Not this time.

“I’m in love with you, Anne.”

Anne looked at the woman in front of her, full of wonder, full of spirit. For a moment, she couldn’t even believe Ann was saying those words to her. Anne had convinced herself she didn’t deserve love, that her past experiences meant she was broken in some way, not worthy of having someone loving her back the same way she loved them.

_Oh._

The realisation hit her all at once. She loved Ann. She was in love with Ann. It scared her to her core but maybe this could work? Maybe they could build some kind of life together?

“Come back to me, Anne.” Ann’s words filtered through her muddling brain.

Anne’s eyes fixed to Ann’s, unwavering, determined. “Don’t hurt me.”

The flash of vulnerability registered deep within Ann’s heart. The power she had over the woman in front of her washed over her. She silently agreed never to let Anne get hurt again. Doing the only thing she knew how in that moment, she drew Anne’s handsome face inwards, tilting her chin and capturing her lips, communicating everything they needed to through their actions. It started off slow and soft, tentatively exploring before it became heated and desperate. Fingers tore at clothing, breathing became ragged, the two women frustrated at the layers keeping them apart.

“Help me.” Ann swivelled round and pointed impatiently to the lace of her dress.

Anne’s fingers made light work of the bindings, pushing the fabric off Ann’s small shoulders. She undid Ann’s corset with lightning precision before letting Ann take over. She braced herself against the wall, pressing her back firmly into the wooden panel as she watched Ann undress in front of her. The soft skin of her belly, the way her blonde hair perfectly framed her breasts, the freckles that adorned her skin. God, she was perfect. Biting her lip as she strode over to Anne, she looked positively ethereal.

“You are beautiful.” Anne husked as small hands untied her cravat, throwing it to the floor.

Ann’s fingers undid Anne’s shirt buttons excruciatingly slowly, batting Anne’s hands away every time she tried to hurry her up.

“Patience, my love.” Ann purred.

Anne’s core clenched at Ann’s words. Was this really happening? Had she potentially found someone to love and spend her days with? The weight of the reality hung over them as Anne continued to squirm under Ann’s positively maddening pace. Ann disposed of Anne’s shirt, swiftly followed by her corset and lastly her heavy skirt, leaving her in her underwear. Ann knew this was a big deal for Anne, to be naked with another woman. They’d done it once before but Ann didn’t want to assume it was alright to just cross the boundary again without asking. Her answer came before she could ask the question as Anne shrugged her remaining clothes off and stood, mildly awkwardly, naked.

“You are so handsome.” Ann’s eyes raked over the strong woman in front of her.

“Come here.” Anne’s voice dropped an octave.

Ann’s clit pulsed as she held back for a moment, teasing Anne one last time before crashing their bodies together. Anne lifted her right off the ground in her strong arms as Ann’s legs wrapped instinctively around her waist. Ann groaned as her core rutted against Anne’s toned abs, her hands finding Anne’s face to hold as she kissed her hard from above. Ann whimpered as their tongues brushed, tilting her head to deepen the kiss as Anne began to walk them backwards towards the door.

“No.” Ann mumbled against Anne’s lips.

Anne pulled back, out of breath and confused.

“I want you to take me on your desk.”

Anne growled at Ann’s impatience, this woman was perfect. So needy, so urgent. She deposited Ann gently onto the hard wood and kissed a path down the soft skin of her neck, across her clavicle, down to her right nipple before taking it into her warm mouth. Ann cried out before cupping the back of Anne’s head, loosening more strands of chestnut hair from her low ponytail. Important papers and letters from afar crinkled underneath them as Ann squirmed, pushing Anne’s head further down her body and lifting her hips off of the desk. Anne laughed against Ann’s soft skin before dropping to her knees, kissing the insides of Ann’s thighs. The feeling of Ann’s obvious arousal filled Anne’s senses as she nudged her clit with her nose.

“Yes.” Ann breathed as Anne took one broad swipe through her folds with her flat tongue.

“You are exquisite.” Mumbled Anne before she wrapped her lips around Ann’s clit.

In the back of Anne’s mind, she registered the loud cry of the woman above her as she began to find a rhythm. She briefly wished they were alone in the house so that no one would overhear them but those thoughts soon melted away as the press of the heel between her shoulder blades got firmer.

Ann’s body began to tense as her breath began to quicken, she was close. Anne redoubled her efforts, alternating between softly sucking and then massaging Ann’s clit with her tongue, humming in delight with each stroke. Those soft, perfect thighs clamped around Anne’s ears as Ann came undone, her knuckles turning white as they gripped onto the sides of Anne’s desk, holding on as her release rushed through her. Ann’s body flinched as each after shock buzzed through her before her legs released the woman between them.

“Oh my goodness.” Ann began to giggle.

Sitting back on her heels, Anne regarded Ann; sprawled out on her desk, sweaty and naked and gorgeous. How they met wasn’t perfect, in fact, it would no doubt be halfway round Halifax by now but in this moment, Anne didn’t care. To have someone to hold, to love, to build a life with? As an equal? It was all she ever wanted. The creases around Anne’s eyes tightened as she began to laugh with Ann, their ridiculous giggles echoing around Anne’s office.

“Come here.” Ann held out her arms.

Anne slotted her warm body on top of Ann’s as they kissed.

“Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?” Anne whispered against Ann’s lips.

Ann nodded, hauling herself up from the desk before collecting her clothes from the floor.

“The thing is.” Anne grabbed her wrist. “What _am_ I going to do with you?”

Ann smiled, bringing the brilliantly clever, handsome and utterly mindblowing-in-bed woman into her body. She kissed her softly and hummed.

“What if you kept me here? Well, I mean, what if I lived here? With you?”

“As partners?” Anne just wanted to make sure.

Ann smiled in that way she did. In that way where Anne could swear pure sunshine radiated out of her and warmed everything in its wake. “Yes, Anne.”

Anne bit her lip before a grin spread over her face. It was a lot to take in, there was even more to sort out but in this moment, everything she’d ever wanted was standing right in front of her. Entirely naked. She pouted and nodded before lifting her head to look at Ann mischievously.

“Anne.” It was a warning as Ann backed away slowly.

Anne laughed, a full on laugh. Ann wasn’t sure if she’d ever really heard Anne give herself up to her own joy like this before. She laughed until Anne darted towards her, rounding her torso forward and slinging her over her shoulder. She opened the door, took a quick cursory look down the hallway before running with Ann to her bedroom.

“Put me down, you brute!” Ann cried as she playfully thumped Anne’s back as she pressed the door closed.

Marian was in her room and had heard the commotion in the hallway. Thinking it far better not to interfere, or indeed risk seeing her sister in a compromising position, she stayed put. It was only when she heard the unmistakable sounds of the two women…working things out did she pull the covers further over her head and groaned. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

In perfect tandem with each other, the rest of the servants did the same downstairs.

\--

“Darling, could you pass me the butter?” Ann’s voice was sweetness itself round the dinner table.

Marian smirked over in Anne’s direction. This level of domesticity with her sister was entirely foreign, she expected some curt remark to be thrown back at Ann. Perhaps even a wall of silence but no. That didn’t happen anymore, Ann could cut right through Anne’s exterior with one bat of her eyelashes it seemed.

“Here you are.” Anne placed the butter dish within reach of her wife.

Her _wife._ It hardly seemed real. Of course they couldn’t be legally married but it didn’t stop them wearing rings, taking vows in private and living as wife and wife within the Hall. It had been a whirlwind six months since Anne’s return from her travels and sometimes she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Ann had insisted she still work within the household, albeit not for a wage but just to keep things ticking along. She’d oversee the servants but not interfere quite as much, instead just being on hand in case anything cropped up. Anne continued to work on the estate with Booth, doing business with Mr Parker and spending the rest of her time with Ann. Even Marian had noticed the change in her sister, she was softer, calmer and easier to live with since Ann had come along. She balanced her out, kept her level headed. Ann had even gone to Vere’s wedding as Anne’s plus one, not that they stayed very long but just having Ann by her elbow made her feel invincible. Like she could take on the world. 

After dinner was finished, the women retired to the drawing room where the fire crackled and the tea was poured. Ann was smoothing her thumb over the china handle while her eyes gazed at her wife. She was reading, she always read after dinner. The silence only intensified the warmth pooling between Ann’s legs. Every time Anne turned a page with her long, dextrous fingers, Ann squeezed her legs tighter.

“Is everything alright?” Anne said without taking her eyes off her book.

Of course Anne had noticed, she noticed everything.

“Oh. I just, can we…” Ann swallowed.

“Hmm?” Anne looked over the spine of her book at her wife.

Anne recognised the look on her wife’s face, it was unmistakable. She sighed, it was rather inconvenient if she was honest. She had a lot of work still to do in her office, and Ann knew that. She was testing her, trying to get her own way. She did this a lot, challenged Anne’s authority and more often than not, it worked. Anne would roll over but tonight? No, tonight Anne really had to finish looking over the leases for her tenants before her meeting with Mr Parker tomorrow.

“Anne.” It was a whine this time, Ann knew her wife was being purposefully awkward.

Slowly closing her book, she sighed and looked at Ann. “No my love, I have to finish my work. Afterwards, I’m all yours but not before.”

Ann furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her wife pick up her book and continue reading. She placed her tea cup down and got up from her chair. She slowly took the book out of Anne’s hands and climbed into her lap, delighting in the quiet frustrated groan that escaped her wife’s lips.

“But I need you.” Ann whispered as she gently undulated her hips.

“Ann. Anyone could walk in on us right now.” Anne clicked her tongue. “What am I going to do with you.”

“I have a thousand ideas.” Ann breathed before she kissed her handsome wife.

Anne was powerless as her hands came to grasp onto Ann’s waist, moaning into their kiss as Ann’s hips began to grind into her harder.

“Ann.” Anne managed to break away for a second. “I absolutely need to finish my paperwork. I know what you’re trying to do but it won’t work.”

“You’re serious?” Ann pouted, watching as Anne nodded.

No, this wouldn’t do at all.

“Fine. Just, kiss me for a bit longer.”

Anne hummed, proud that her wife understood that matters of business sometimes had to come before matters in the bedroom. What she didn’t notice was Ann’s hand sneaking into her waistcoat pocket, no, she was too distracted by her wife’s soft kisses, the needy press of her hips and the maddening whimpers she dripped into her ear.

“Go on then, I release you.” Ann said with a giggle as Anne tipped her out of her lap.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Anne winked and trotted triumphantly out the room and up the stairs.

Ann bit back her laugh as she watched her ridiculous wife leave. She took her time in sauntering up to their bedroom. She still had to pinch herself every time she said _their_ bedroom. With a satisfied smile, she flopped down onto the soft bed and calculated that in 5-4-3-2-1…

“You are impossible.” Anne’s voice sounded from the far end of the hallway.

Ann braced for impact as she heard her wife’s heavy strides getting closer to the bedroom.

"Is something the matter, darling?” Ann asked, the picture of innocence.

“You know perfectly well.” Anne replied as she stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

Ann couldn’t hold in her laugh at her wife, exasperated and red faced standing trying her hardest not to rise to Ann’s goading.

“I really do have important work to do in there. Now, you’ve had your fun. Can I have my key back now please?”

“You’ll have to come and get it.” Ann teased as she shuffled herself further on the bed, propping herself up with her elbows.

A glimmer of desire flashed across Anne’s face as she tried to remain stoic. It was no use though, it never was, she could never resist her wife’s advances. When had the power shifted? Anne couldn’t remember anymore. All she knew was that she was powerless to stop herself walking over to her wife and watching, wide eyed, as Ann slowly poked the iron key down the front of her corset until it disappeared.

“You should really know by now.” Ann clicked her tongue as Anne climbed onto the bed and hovered over her.

“Should know what?” Anne whispered as their lips brushed.

“That I’m the boss around here.”

Anne groaned as she kissed her wife fiercely. There was nothing else to do with Ann when she was like this, all hot and impatient and needy. This certainly beat doing rent calculations but Anne almost couldn’t believe how quickly she’d given in. She hadn’t even put up much of a fight, not really. Ann giggled triumphantly underneath her, and in that moment, Anne saw it. The glaringly obvious thing that every single person in the house already knew - that sweet, innocent and brighter-than-fucking-sunshine Ann Walker was the real mistress of Shibden Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the wonderful group of AO3 authors who took part in this challenge!
> 
> You are all beauts ❤
> 
> Full challenge brief:
> 
> Pick a minimum of 4 of the following tags/plot:  
> Jealousy  
> Getting caught/almost getting caught  
> Quiet  
> Voyeurism  
> Breakfast in bed  
> Massage  
> Mistress/Servant  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> Dominant/submissive  
> Restraint  
> Multiple Orgasms  
> Sex Outside  
> Car/Carriage sex  
> Tickling  
> Flirting
> 
> Pick a minimum of 3 of the following items:  
> Heart Pendant  
> Chocolates  
> Carriage  
> Flowers  
> Thermometer  
> Newspaper  
> Fingers  
> Lips  
> Toys  
> Neck  
> Hands  
> Perfume  
> Cherry Stem  
> Candy  
> Lingerie
> 
> Pick a minimum of 1 of the following sayings:  
> "I need your help"  
> "I dreamt of you"  
> "My clothes look better on you"  
> "I'll do what I can for you"  
> "Don't leave me"


End file.
